No siempre se queda en las Vegas
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Es bien sabido por todos que lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas... pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no es así? ¿Qué pasa cuando lo que se hace en aquella ciudad arruina por completo la vida de alguien? ¿Qué pasa cuando aquello que se debe quedar ahí, simplemente, no se queda?


**Hola a todos! Sé que debería estar actualizando mis demás historias en lugar de hacer nuevo tema, pero ahora les traigo algo especial, ésto es para el reto "Las Vegas" del grupo "Harmony hasta la tumba" cómo se imaginaran tenía que ver precisamente con esta ciudad y la frase "Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas" así que aquí me tienen, publicando algo que espero sea decente y les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, si lo fueran Harry y Hermione habrían estado juntos como debió de ser.**

* * *

**No siempre se queda en las Vegas**

— ¿Las Vegas?

Harry, sonrió apenado mientras le daba aquella noticia. Ella solamente pudo enarcar una ceja tratando de imaginar el por qué su prometido quería ir tal lejos para hacer su despedida de soltero.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ron.

Fue todo lo que necesito, ante tal respuesta lo entendió todo, hace unas semanas el pelirrojo había visto una película dónde un grupo de hombres se divertían de lo lindo en las Vegas, sólo para después no recordar que demonios habían hecho la noche anterior.

Aquello no le gustó, arrugo la nariz mientras pensaba como convencer a Harry de que se negara a aquella locura, y es que, mucho le había costado estar con él como para que ahora, su buen hermanito lo arruinara todo con aquel viaje.

— No.

— Pero…

— No Harry, Ron está loco, no van a viajar a otro continente sólo para una noche de fiesta, ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si no llegas a la boda?

Y ahí estaba su ya conocido miedo de que algo o _alguien,_ terminara con aquel sueño que comenzó cuando apenas era una niña. Ser la señora Potter.

Su prometido suspiro, ya habían tenido muchas veces aquella conversación y ella lo sabía, pero aun así aquel miedo no se iba.

— Ginny, te elegí a ti ¿No es así? Un viaje como éste no lograra que olvide la promesa que te hice.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y ella hizo lo mismo, si, la había elegido a ella pero no porque fuera su _mejor _opción, ella lo sabía, si ahora estaba con Harry, era solamente porque cierta castaña se encontraba saliendo con su hermano Ron en aquel momento, si bien era cierto aquella relación no duro mucho, si duro lo suficiente como para que Harry, se conformara con ella y resignado le pidiera matrimonio.

Ella lo sabía, ella lo supo a lo largo de todos esos años, aun cuando Hermione, se desvivía dándole consejos para que pudiera estar con el moreno, ella sabía que Harry, veía a la castaña como algo mas que una amiga, pero aquello ahora había quedado en el pasado, ahora, aun después de que Hermione y su hermano terminaran, Harry, había cumplido su promesa, y ahora ahí estaban a tres semanas de por fin contraer matrimonio.

— Sólo serán unos días y además…

Harry guardo silencio en aquel momento mientras la veía con evidente nerviosismo, fue claro que quería decir algo pero temía su reacción.

— ¿Además qué, Harry?

— Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas.

Apretó los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada, esa frase seguramente era de Ron, pero por algún motivo no le gustó escucharla de los labios de Harry, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no lo dejara viajar, algo le decía que si quería seguir con ese sueño de ser la señora Potter, no permitiera que Harry fuera a esa ciudad de perdición, pero no lo hizo, confió en Harry y en su promesa, además ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

Nada ¿Cierto?

_Nada._

Dos semanas después ella se daría cuenta que ese "nada", en las Vegas, lo era todo.

Todo empezó cuando Luna, creyendo que ella conocía _todos, _los detalles del viaje de su novio, llegó quejándose del que a ella no la hubieran invitado.

— No puedo creer que Ron, no me haya querido llevar.

La rubia hizo una mueca, desde que ella y su hermano Ron habían empezado a salir se habían hecho inseparables, era obvio que la chica se estuviera quejando.

— Es una despedida de soltero Luna, no te podía llevar.

Continuó concentrada en su tarea de mover el croquis de lo que sería el acomodo de las mesas para el día de su boda.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Llevaron a Hermione, así que no veo por qué a mi no, en verdad quería viajar a esa ciudad, todos saben que es ahí dónde se encuentran los _Brintus_, ya sabes esas criaturas que se apoderan de…

No pudo escuchar que eran exactamente los _Brintus, _tan pronto como escucho el nombre de Hermione, todo dejo de tener sentido para ella, una ansiedad se apodero de su ser y sintió que estaba a punto de perder algo, y ese algo era su prometido Harry Potter

**-oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Nunca en su vida la había pasado tan mal cómo aquella semana, desde que supo que la castaña acompañaría a su novio y hermano a aquel viaje, simplemente no podía ni dormir, según Luna, tenía mucho sentido que la chica los acompañara, después de todo eran los mejores amigos, habían pasado mucho juntos y era de esperarse que los tres se fueran a aquella ciudad, a ella no le gustaba la idea, había pasado los últimos siete días queriendo ir en busca de su novio. Apenas se enteró de lo de Hermione, mando un mensaje a Harry pidiéndole que regresara, lamentablemente su prometido no había leído ese mensaje, ya que después llegó la respuesta por parte de Ron, a aquella petición.

_No molestes._

_Besos, Ron._

Y fue entonces que supo que aquella sería la semana más larga de toda su vida, no se había equivocado, todos los días sin falta sentía esa angustia en su pecho, ese temor que la cegaba y la ponía de mal humor, incluso Luna, la había abandonado en más de una ocasión a causa de su histeria.

Es por eso que ese día agradecía a Merlín que por fin Harry regresara, se encontraba en la madriguera, faltaban unos diez minutos para que el traslador se activara y trajera a su lado a su prometido, se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras seguía dándole vistazos al reloj con la esperanza de que éste avanzará mas rápido, su mamá, se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida para los recién llegados mientras Luna, leía muy entretenida un articulo de la revista de su padre.

— Espero que Ron, haya tenido un encuentro cercano con los _Brintus, _ así me podrá explicar de primera mano lo que se siente.

El tono soñador de su amiga la hizo sonreír un poco, inmediatamente dio otro vistazo al reloj y vio que ya faltaban cinco minutos, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras aquella molestia en su pecho seguía sin desaparecer.

— No es nada.

Se dijo aquellas palabras a si misma con la esperanza de por fin sentirlas como verdad.

— Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas.

Repitió lo que Harry le había dicho, y es que, en una de esas noches de insomnio se imagino lo peor, se imagino que algo había pasado entre Harry y Hermione, y si en verdad eso ocurría, aquello era su única esperanza, era tonto, patético y desesperado, pero era su única esperanza en caso de que su temor se hiciera realidad.

Un minuto.

Trató de sonreír mientras quitaba una inexistente arruga de su vestido, suspiró profundamente.

Cuando menos lo imagino, Ron, Harry y Hermione aparecieron de la nada.

Tardo un segundo en asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, Ron, inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de Luna, mientras Harry y Hermione, quienes veían agarrados de la mano, se soltaron evidentemente incomodos cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia aquella unión. Apenas dio un paso en dirección hacia Harry, la castaña bajo la mirada y se alejó de ahí, mientras Harry, no despegaba la vista de su amiga sin hacerle el menor caso a ella.

Aquello no le gustó.

Sin tomarle demasiada importancia a aquel comportamiento se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido sintiéndose en paz por primera vez en días, Harry, correspondió torpemente a su abrazo y ella levanto la cara buscando los labios del moreno, él, movió un poco su rostro logrando que el beso que iba dirigido a sus labios fuera a parar en su mejilla.

Aquello estaba mal.

— ¿Harry, estás bien?

El temor que había vivido en su interior los últimos días se alzó con fuerza destruyendo todo a su paso, ahí iban incluidos sus sueños.

A su alrededor, Ron, contaba a Luna las aventuras que habían vivido la ultima semana, la rubia estaba atenta a la platica de su novio, aunque estaban a unos pasos de ellos, parecía que estaban en otra dimensión, perdidos en su mundo.

Harry, dirigió su vista hacía el lugar por donde Hermione había desaparecido y suspiro, tomo su mano con fuerza y la miro directamente a los ojos.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto que le indicara que todo estaba bien, que nada entre ellos había cambiado. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, se limitó a asentir lentamente y dejarse llevar por su prometido a los jardines de la Madriguera, mientras se alejaban de la casa supo algo había cambiado entre ellos, Harry, no era el mismo.

No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en aquella ciudad? ¿Qué había logrado que Harry, cambiara de esa manera tan drástica con ella?

Llegaron a la sombra de un árbol y el moreno, la soltó.

Ella, lo interrogo con la mirada, logrando que el chico desviara su vista, era claro que no podía verla a los ojos.

— ¿Harry, que pasó?

Apenas pregunto aquello, supo que en verdad no quería saberlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry, levanto la vista y con la pena dibujada en sus ojos verdes, comenzó a hablar.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Ginny, yo…. Yo no sé que…

— ¿Harry?

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras a su cabeza llegaba la idea que tuvo noches atrás, ¿Algo había pasado entre él y Hermione?

No, él jamás le haría eso ¿Verdad?

El moreno desvió la vista hacia el cielo mientras suspiraba profundamente, abrió la boca en un par de ocasiones sin decir palabra alguna, era más que claro que simplemente no sabía que decir, aquello lo tomó como una mala señal.

— ¿Harry?

Tomó la mano del chico logrando que por fin su verde mirada se enfocara en ella, lo que vio, no le gusto para nada. Lo había perdido.

Se lo habían arrebatado, y ella sabía perfectamente quién había sido.

— ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué ella?

Ante su pregunta Harry, abrió los ojos sorprendido, era claro que no esperaba ser descubierto tan rápido, lo que él no sabia es que ella, Ginny Weasley, tenía tiempo esperando ese momento, había pensado que estaba a salvo de aquella situación, ahora veía que estaba equivocada.

Vio en sus ojos y en sus expresiones que en verdad le quiso explicar, ella no quería escuchar nada, no estaba lista para escuchar los detalles de lo que había pasado aquella semana en las Vegas, no era tan masoquista, limpio sus lágrimas y solamente pudo preguntar una cosa.

— ¿Ron, lo sabe?

Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber si su hermano había sido parte de aquel engaño.

— No, él estaba demasiado borracho, Hermione… ella y yo….

— No quiero saber más.

— Pero…

— Vete, Harry.

No había que engañarse más, no tenía caso suplicar, lo había visto apenas vio aquellos ojos esmeralda que por años, aunque supo no la amaban al cien por ciento, le guardaban cierto cariño, ahora, solamente veía vergüenza, pena, y unas ganas locas de estar con alguien que no era ella.

No quiso escuchar más, dejo a Harry y a sus sueños rotos debajo de aquel árbol, apenas dio unos pasos escucho cómo Harry desaparecía, y ella sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía, le dolió, la mato que el moreno no intentara siquiera seguirla, él ya iba en busca de alguien más.

Entro con el corazón hecho trizas a la madriguera, cuando entro, se topo con que su hermano y Luna tenían una pequeña discusión.

— Ronald, quiero saber, tengo que saberlo.

— Luna, no te diré nada.

— Sólo quiero saber, nada te cuesta contarme.

— No Luna, ya sabes, lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas.

En ese momento Ron, se percato de su presencia y sin notar nada extraño en su comportamiento le preguntó.

— ¿Verdad, Ginny?

A su mente llegó aquella imagen de las manos unidas de Harry y Hermione y también el fantasma de una idea de lo que bien pudo pasar en aquella ciudad, sacudió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se hacían de nuevo presentes, y ante un sorprendido Ron, solamente pudo contestar.

— No siempre, Ron.

Pensó en todo lo que se le venía encima a partir de ese día y supo que no podría estar más en lo cierto.

Lo que pasaba en las Vegas, no siempre se quedaba en las Vegas.

**Fin.**

* * *

**El titulo es raro y el one en si lo es también, pero el esfuerzo se hizo xD**

**No sabía exactamente cómo escribir ésto, no quería irme por lo típico de noche de borrachera y demás, en parte lo fue pero como vieron desde otra perspectiva (?) en fin, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, son gratis ya lo saben :)**


End file.
